Blame it on September
by xBrokenheartedgirl12
Summary: Taylor is crushing on Troy but he is unware of it.


"Taylor wait up" called Troy.

I stopped so he could catch up with me. He was sporting his wildcat jersey and some shorts. My eyes couldn't help but to rake his delicious body. Like always he looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Hey Troy" I greeted trying to pry my eyes away from his body but couldn't.

"Hey Tay where are you headed?" he asked his arm accidently brushing against mine. I stifled back a gasped and smiled.

"To the library. Why? You wanna tag along?" He nodded his head.

We both then exited the school and walked down the sidewalk. Suddenly Troy grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop. A befuddled look formed his beautiful face.

"Where are you going?"

"To the library" I responded enjoying the warmth his hand gave mine.

"By foot?" he questioned the sides of his lips curling.

I then understood what he was saying and smacked myself against my forehead. The library was at least fifteen blocks away. It would take me probably an hour to walk it.

"Right, can you please give me a ride?"

"Sure hop in" he said and led me to his mustang. My jaw hit the floor. It was the most sleek, shiniest and awesome car I have ever seen. I was a big car fan myself all thanks to my Dad who raised me at the racetracks. Every Saturday he would take me to the Daytona 500 so we could watch the cars race. I always wanted a mustang. To me they were one of the best cars in the world.

"Oh my god" I said getting into the car. Troy held the door open for me I smiled him a thanks.

"You like it?"

"Like it? I freakin love it!" I shrieked earning a low chuckle from him.

"It was a birthday gift from my dad" he said and a shadow crossed across his face but it was gone in an instant. "Are you all settled in?"

"Yep"

He got in and started his car. Pretty soon we were cruising down the street in utter silence. Nervous I asked if I could turn on the radio. He said yes. The song 'Party Rock Anthem' blasted. Beside me Troy laughed and began to sing along.

"You know this song?" I asked surprised he listened to pop/hip-hop.

"Of course I do. This song is the shit!"

I laughed. "I just didn't take you as a person who listened to pop"

This seemed to amuse him. "What do you think I listen to Taylor?"

I thought for a moment and then blurted out "Country"

He smiled and shook his head. "Are you kidding me? My dad listens to that I on the other hand can't stand it!"

"Ditto"

We both shared a laugh. Before I even knew it we had arrived at the library. Troy rapidly parked his car. He opened my door for me. I smiled he was such a gentlemen. We went inside and I started to browse for the book I wanted. Troy silently followed me every once in a while he would pick up a book and show me it. Usually they were horror/action books and I was more of a romantic type of person.

"No way" I said and he set it down.

"Fine I was just trying to help"

"And I'll appreciate if you didn't" I laughed and he pretended to be hurt by that. "I'm kidding" I reassured him. He smiled a blinding smile.

Suddenly his phone rang. He took it out and answered it. Judging from his excited expression it was Gabriella his girlfriend also my best friend. My heart stopped as I heard him laugh at something she said. Finally which seemed like centuries he hung up.

"Sorry about that" he said.

"Your fine"

"Look I gotta go I'm supposed to meet Gabby at the movies"

"Oh" I said trying to hide my disappointment "Well I'll see ya later then"

"Wait don't you need a ride home?"

"No, I can take the bus"

"You sure?" he questioned something told me he didn't believe me.

"Yeah"

The truth was I wasn't going to take the bus home because that will require some cash and I unfortunately was out of it. I didn't want Troy to drive me home because of his date with Gabby. If he was late for their date she will without a doubt be pissed.

"Alright then see you tomorrow at school"

"Bye" I said and watched him walk away.

**Hey peeps! What did you think? Not my best work I know :\ Don't know where I'm going with this. Will try to update within the next week. **


End file.
